


The Times Chat Saved Ladybug, But Adrien Couldn't Save Marinette

by Gkyhdjr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Get ready for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gkyhdjr/pseuds/Gkyhdjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many times Chat saved Ladybug, and many times Ladybug save Chat. Let's focus on three times, and the one time when Adrien couldn't save Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times Chat Saved Ladybug, But Adrien Couldn't Save Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, and first on A03. So of course to mark the occasion, I give you all angst. Enjoy. :P
> 
> And also, this probably would have been better if I haven't had a head ache for the last like, three days. I got hit with major writers block after the first one. But here it is. I'm also working on a couple series, so keep an eye out for those.

One – Falling (for you)

 

Ladybug’s mouth was opened in a silent scream, and her stomach flew down to her feet, as she was pulled widely through the air. The last few moments had been all but a blur, but she had been able to wrap her yo-yo around the boot of the akumatized victim before he was able to take off flying again. And despite her obstinacy to keep said victim on the earth, she was instead pulled from the ground and up into the air. And then the victim flung their self through the air recklessly, trying to get the spotted superhero off them. But Ladybug held on as tight as her grip would let her, not only because she would lose the akuma, but also because of the encompassing trepidation of falling from the great height they had ascended. 

She had to find a way to use her Lucky Charm, quickly. 

She was starting to look around, not sure what she could use in the air, when the beeping of her earrings startled her, then made her panic. The akuma victim did not waste this moment, and flipped forward, flicking Ladybug off him like a slingshot. The sudden movement made Ladybug let go, and she watched up in absolute horror as the chortling akuma grew farther and farther away, along with her yo-yo still wrapped around their foot. Now her stomach was in her throat, as she finally cried out, her arms flailing widely around her, in an attempt to grab onto something that was not there. She might have been Ladybug, but she confident she wouldn’t live from falling from that height without her yo-yo to save her. 

Fear of death struck her wholly.

And as the ground drew nearer, she began to acquiesce that she couldn’t come up with a plan, and that Paris was about to lose a half of their crime-fighting duo. It seemed inexorable. Though, that feeling didn’t last long, as soon she heard a voice.

“Ladybug!” 

The voice was distant, but she could immediately tell who it was. Chat Noir. She’d never been so happy to hear his silly pet name for her. And soon enough, she felt a hard body run into hers, then arms wrap around her knees and under her arms. It was a tough landing, and she could hear Chat grunting in effort. But soon, everything calmed down, and Ladybug let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Chat seemed to let out the same breath, then weakly smiled down at Ladybug

“Looks like you’re really falling for me, my lady.” He said, though the pun was halfhearted. Ladybug rolled her eyes slightly, then steadied herself as Chat set her back down on her feet. 

“Thanks, Chat.” She said genuinely, more than overjoyed her partner had been there.

“No problem. But now, we have an akuma to catch up to.” Chat said, before leaving Ladybug to destransform and refuel her kwami. He would definitely speak to her about it after.

 

Two – Trap

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir carefully stalked the dark hallways, yo-yo and baton in hand. The only light was coming from lighting fixtures above them, which were dimmed to the point where they might as well have been off, with as much help as they really provided. Every sound was making them glance around nervously; every creak of a floor board, or some far off, undistinguishable sound made their skin jump. They remained silent, just in case they missed anything.   
Chat wanted to talk. The silence was getting on his nerves like no other, and seemed to be slowly degrading them to nothing. And he was certain his spotted partner was having the same feelings, as her blue-bell eyes glanced around quickly, searching for something. Anything. But he stayed silent, knowing the outcome of speaking. The akuma would find them first. 

Eventually, after wandering seemingly endless dark halls, at the end there was a door. Just a singular door, with light slithering out the cracks, like it lead to the outside world, or a brightly lit room. The duo shared the same curious and cautious look, then carefully approached the door. They stopped once they were directly in front of it.

“Well…. Should we open it?” Chat asked, his green eyes scanning the door up and down. Ladybug was silent, her lips pursed together in thought. They could open the door, or they could go back to walking the dark halls until they found the akuma, or the akuma found them. More likely the latter, considering the akuma had made this maze of sorts that they were in. 

“There’s not many other options.” Ladybug muttered, one gloved hand reaching out and connecting with the brass door knob. She let out a short breath, then twisted it. There was a click, then she pulled the door open. Light flooded the hall, blinding them for a few moments and causing them to reach up and shelter their eyes. It was just a slight sound, but Chat’s ears perked up when he heard the soft whizzing something flying towards them. His green eyes widened, and he quickly pulled Ladybug towards him, whatever had flown towards them missing her by just a few centimeters. They both stood there for a second, Chat because there were a few spare times he could hold his lady so close, and Ladybug out of surprise of the events. 

“Thanks, Chat.” Ladybug said, then quickly shot a glare up at him when he didn’t let go. Chat chuckled nervously and let her go, holding his hands up.

“Sorry, my lady.” He said apologetically, before they both ran into the brightly lit room.

 

Three – Controlled

 

“This is ridiculous.” Ladybug muttered, trying to pull the scarf tangled around her face off. Chat nodded, though she couldn’t see him, while trying to unwrap the shirt wrapped around both his legs off. 

“Guess we’ll be fashionably late to getting to the akuma.” Chat said, making Ladybug groan, before yanking the scarf off and throwing it to the ground at her feet. 

“Come on, Chaton, we have to catch up.” Ladybug said, before throwing her yo-yo and following in the direction of the akuma. Chat followed soon after.

_____---_____

“The akuma’s in the sash!” Ladybug said to Chat Noir, as they jumped apart to avoid a set of hats flying towards them. The akumatized victim seethed and screamed in frustration.

“If my clothes are not good enough for you, then maybe these will be!” She shouted, laughing manically. Then, with a swipe of her hand, bunches of the needles she’d used to make her clothes achieve sentience flew out at them. Ladybug went to spin her yo-yo around, but Chat Noir was quicker, jumping in front of her and twirling his baton, making the needles fly off in different directions. It would have given Ladybug enough time, if one lucky needle hadn’t gotten through Chat’s baton, stabbing into his arm. He yelped and tried to pull it out, but he found he couldn’t move. Once again, the akumatized victim laughed, holding her hands up.

“Now I have control!” She yelled, before making Chat spin around, trying to hit Ladybug with his baton.

“Ladybug!” He yelled in surprised, trying to take control of his actions. “I can’t control-“ he was cut off when he once again lashed forward, Ladybug quickly deflecting his baton.

“Run!”

 

One – Clumsy 

 

She’s always joked about it. How one day, her clumsiness would be the end of her. She and Alya had always laughed about how she could trip over thin air. But never did Marinette think it would actually be the end of her life. 

It had happened so fast, but just slow enough for her to realize just how stupid it was.

Adrien, Alya, Nino, and a few other classmates were standing across the road talking, while Marinette had been on the other side. Though at the moment, she hadn’t noticed them as she ran down the sidewalk, trying to get to the crosswalk. That was when Alya had called her name from the other side, and her head whipped around quickly, trying to find the source of her friend’s voice. But because of the sudden movement, and a small cat running underneath her feet, she tripped. She tripped into the street. It had happened fast, but everything after that seemed to slow down.

She could see the split second when Alya’s face, once smiling and calling to her, turned to absolute horror. Adrien, her dear partner and boyfriend, looked just as horrified, and started to run out to her. All her classmates there watched in terror as a car went towards Marinette. 

She always thought those movies were lying when they said “my life flashed before my eyes”. But, she saw things. She saw spending time with her parents. She saw the bakery. She saw the very first clothing item she made. She saw the first good clothing item she made. She saw her classmates, and school. She saw the day she met Alya. She saw when she met Tikki and became Ladybug. When she met Adrien. That day after school in the rain. When she met Chat Noir. Their battles. Their banter. His flirting and puns. When they finally found each other’s identities. Their few months of dating. 

The last thing she heard was the screeching of tires, then everything went black. 

_____---_____

“I’m…. Sorry.” The doctor said, his voice quiet. He didn’t need to say anymore. Sabine let out a loud, chocking sob, and went into the arms of her husband. Alya fell down to her chair, her eyes wide with shock and despair. And Adrien…. Adrien looked at the doctor stiffly, not wanting to believe it. 

“No…. No she has to be alright.” He mumbled, not believing the doctor. “She has to be alright!” He said again, this time shouting. His voice cracked, and tears started to go down his face. The doctor shaking his head was all it took for the young man to break down. He fell to his knees, sobs shaking his body has he buried his head in his hands. The hospital hallway was filled with the sounds of crying. And even if they didn’t hear it, joining was the small sobbing from inside Marinette’s purse. 

She was gone.


End file.
